


Cobra Cock

by cueonego



Series: Lawrusso Oneshots [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex? More like Bickering Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cueonego/pseuds/cueonego
Summary: Johnny takes up on LaRusso's offer for a match in his home dojo. What happens afterwards will shock you!!1!
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Lawrusso Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217171
Comments: 20
Kudos: 95





	Cobra Cock

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hi, this is kinda very bad and crack-y. I had a thought of Jonny calling his dick “Cobra Cock” and I had to go with it. Enjoy!

“Jesus!” LaRusso yelped out.

“Nope, just me.” Johnny smirked, seeing LaRusso’s eyes opening wide in shock.

LaRusso’s breath was rough as his stomach rapidly rose and fell under Johnny’s body. He was pliant from the shock of hitting the mat, and yeah, this was how it was meant to be. Arms splayed out, head falling back down, neck exposed and vulnerable, feet slowly sliding down across the floor and letting his legs fall down out to the sides.

His body was so small and slim under his that it made him wonder how he took all these strikes and kicks and still came back for more. But here he was, in his home dojo, letting Johnny kick his ass over and over since they started working together.

“Yeah, that’s you, alright,” LaRusso said, the surprise still lining his voice. He continued to stare at Johnny, his eyes flicking back and forth between Johnny’s face and hips where they were joined together.

“What?” Johnny paused, trying to figure out what LaRusso was going on about. “ _Oh_ , you were screaming about this,” he said, adjusting his hips.

“Yeah, that,” LaRusso responded, his voice straining a little. “What the hell, Johnny?”

“What, you don’t get hard after a good match?”

“I—“ LaRusso paused.

Johnny scoffed, seeing LaRusso avoiding his eyes and letting his head fall to the side. “Oh, come on. You’re gonna play all pure and innocent about this shit?”

“Fine,” LaRusso admitted. “I _can’t_ say that I haven’t, I _guess_.”

“Exactly,” he said, grinding his hips a little just to drive his point further.

“Whoa,” LaRusso yelped out, tapping his hands on the tatami floor in panic. “Johnny!”

“ _What_? You don’t wanna get it out?”

LaRusso shot him a dirty look, still pretending to be all high and mighty. “What the fuck is happening?” he uttered, looking up to the ceiling and avoiding Johnny’s face.

“My cobra cock is real _something_ according to the babes,” Johnny cooed, crooking his eyebrows and smirking at LaRusso. It was totally true.

“Cobra co— Did you just say— you know what? Johnny, this has gone far enough,” LaRusso said, squirming to get up from underneath him.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s this, LaRusso? You can’t expect to hide it behind your tight spandex.”

“It’s not spandex; they’re just slim joggers—”

Larusso was cut short as he moaned out, his head falling back down onto the mat when Johnny reached and grabbed his cock over his pants. Yeah, LaRusso could pretend all he want, but there was no way he was going to hide the fact that he was also fucking hard. He must have thought that he was stupid or something; it was that obvious.

“Johnny,” he gasped.

“Tell me you don’t want this.”

He looked into LaRusso’s eyes, waiting for his response. But he stayed silent, going so far as to closing his eyes, breathing in and out in his bullshit Miyagi-Do fashion.

Whatever, it was his loss. If he didn’t want it, then he was not gonna waste any time sticking around. “Fine,” he said out loud, getting up from above LaRusso.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa— where are you going?” LaRusso asked frantically, propping himself up on his elbows.

“I’m going home, to jack off obviously,” he said, picking his jacket up and avoiding LaRusso’s gaze.

“You can’t just start things and walk away like that!” LaRusso yelled out from behind.

“You didn’t say anything back, LaRusso,” he said, turning his body barely enough to shoot a glance back at him. “Miguel tells me that consent is apparently a _thing_ you have to ask these days.”

Larusso stared back at him, looking surprised, and crooked his head at him incredulously. “Consent? Johnny Lawrence caring about _consent_?”

“Man, I shouldn’t have said that. Makes me look like a pussy,” Johnny muttered under his breath, collecting his jacket into his arm. He was ready to run away.

“Hey, don’t you dare walk away,” LaRusso blurted out, pushing himself off the mat.

“Nah man, actually. This is kinda gay. I’m not gonna suck your cock.” Johnny walked further away, embarrassed that he brought up any of this in the first place. He pulled the socks out of his shoes and shoved them in his pockets, trying to fit his feet back into his shoes as fast as he could.

“You were gonna suck my— And what? Touching my dick isn’t?” LaRusso asked, running up behind him and placing his hand on his shoulders to stop him from leaving.

“What? We were sparring,” Johnny snapped. He was starting to get annoyed at him and his bullshit questions. And his shoes too, which didn’t seem to want to cooperate with him at this moment. “Let go of me,” he said, shaking LaRusso’s hand off and shoving him away.

But LaRusso caught his hand and pulled him in, slamming him against the wall. Johnny’s attention shot towards the scrolls clattering besides him from the impact, and once he realized what had happened, he turned his gaze back to the man in front of him. LaRusso’s face was so close to his, the glaring eyes and flared nostrils telling him that he was not fucking around.

This was the same hotheaded kid he knew from highschool, charging in whenever he got provoked, forgetting about his rule of never striking first. But even though his hands dug in roughly into his shoulders as he continued to glare at him, he still had eyes like a fucking girl. So big and round like that cartoon deer shit, and his lashes were so long, extending way past the furrowed crease of his eyelids. The delicate line of his lips were looking— wait what the fuck, this was Larusso.

“Whoa,” he said, shaking his head slightly to rid his thoughts.

“Yeah, _whoa_ ,” LaRusso mocked, kicking his legs wider and putting his leg in between.

LaRusso didn’t even give Johnny time to process the fact that he was getting blindsighted like this by him of all people. He yanked his belt off and popped the button on his jeans, roughly shoving the clothes away and seeking out his cock.

Johnny’s head hit the wall. “Ah fuck, LaRusso—“

“What’s the matter, Johnny?” LaRusso said, smirking as he gripped onto his cock. His hand moved up and down his length with a gentle twist, enveloping the head of his cock and spreading the precome down the length.

“Fu— Fuck, LaRusso. You been practicing or something?” Johnny strained, grabbing onto the shirttails of his flannels. He pressed his eyes shut, leaning his head further into the wall so as not to get overwhelmed by LaRusso’s hand.

“How long since you’ve gotten laid?”

Johnny’s eyes shot open in response; he could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “That’s personal.”

“I’m guessing not in this decade. Seeing how you’re so fucking sensitive.”

“Hey, fuck—“ Johnny paused, holding back a groan as LaRusso quickened the pace. “Fuck you.”

“What happened to all the babes, Johnny? I thought they liked your cobra cock,” he continued to mock.

“It seems like you’re not getting much action either,” Johnny let out between his panting breaths, “jumping on me like this.”

“You jumped me first,” he refuted, tugging at his cock rough and fast like this was a revenge he’d been plotting for the longest time. Johnny couldn’t fight back with his cock being tugged like that.

“ _Shit_ , slow down— I’m gonna—“

“You’re gonna what, Johnny?”

LaRusso wasn’t going to make this last. He knew how to make Johnny come, and he was treating this like a quickie at the back room of a dingy bar.

“Fuck, Daniel—“ he cried out, his hand gripping onto Larusso’s shoulder. Johnny was coming, leaning into LaRusso’s shoulders as the sensation took him over. Damn LaRusso didn’t even let go as he was coming, squeezing his cock and trying his damn best to get every single drop of come out of him.

He felt LaRusso’s grip loosening, but he wasn’t ready to let go. Whatever the fuck just happened, Johnny couldn’t comprehend that LaRusso could be so hard and rough, aggressively on the offensive. Still shocked from having come so quickly from LaRusso’s hands, he stared at him in silence, his breath rough as he tried to make out what he needed to say.

But LaRusso simply backed up and got a towel from his drawer, tossing it at him after wiping his hands clean. Johnny caught the towel and wiped himself mindlessly and tucked himself back in, staring at LaRusso the entire time.

LaRusso was staring back at him too, with his breath heavy as if he’d just had another round of a vigorous match. Johnny noticed that LaRusso was still hard, his tight jogging pants or whatever unable to hide the bulge. He still didn’t understand why he would want to wear those spandex bullshit, but Johnny couldn’t deny that it was showing everything, including the outline of the head of his cock, pushing out from behind the fabric.

“Hey man, you want me to?” he finally asked, a little awkwardly, his hand extending towards his pants.

Larusso scoffed, shaking his head lightly as if it was a joke. “I thought sucking cock was gay.”

“Handjobs aren’t gay. It’s like jerking yourself off.” He walked towards LaRusso, backing him up towards the drawer.

“Yeah, right,” LaRusso scoffed, still walking back towards the drawer, his head turning back every now and again to gauge his distance.

“ _Man_ , again with the high fucking horse,” Johnny grumbled. “Do you want it or not.” He closed the distance even more, staring down at LaRusso as he cornered him into leaning against the drawer.

“Johnny,” LaRusso said breathlessly, his hands gripping onto the edge of the drawer, unable to back himself up any further.

It was a simple question with two choices. But LaRusso was quiet again, his demeanor completely different from mere minutes ago. For someone claiming to have strong moral codes of right and wrong, LaRusso sure was taking his time.

To encourage his thought process, Johnny grabbed the outline of his cock, letting his thumb stroke the head over his pants. “Yes or no?” Johnny asked again.

LaRusso’s mouth parted quietly as he let out a gasp. He looked up to Johnny, his eyes far from wavering, and nodded his head at last.

“I’m gonna need you to speak a little bit louder.”

“Fine,” he responded, clenching his jaws. “Yes.”

Johnny scrunched his nose and crinkled his eyes, approving of his choice. “Good.”

He wrapped his arms around LaRusso’s legs and picked him up with ease, LaRusso helplessly yelping out when his feet couldn’t touch the ground. He placed him on top of the drawer, and ignoring LaRusso’s glare, he pulled his new age spandex pants down, letting his cock spring out from behind the tight fabric.

“Damn, Humpty Dumpty, I thought you’d be smaller,” Johnny said, genuinely impressed by the size of his cock. Although, LaRusso didn’t seem too happy about his comment.

“ _Jesus_ , screw you man.”

“That was a _compliment_ ,” Johnny assured him, wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Didn’t sound like it,” he mumbled, letting out a soft grunt as the flush on his cheeks started creeping in. “Why were you thinking about the size of my cock anyways?”

“Shut up, LaRusso.”

LaRusso was smirking. Johnny couldn’t deny that he had thought about LaRusso’s cock before. What man doesn’t? All the guys thought about each other’s cocks, comparing the sizes and experiences with one another.

“Were you thinking about sucking my cock, Johnny?” LaRusso asked again, letting out thready moans in between.

Has he? Shit, Johnny didn’t know. His gut reaction was to deny it, but now that LaRusso’s let his mouth run, the thought of sucking his cock was definitely creeping into his head.

“I said shut up, or I’m walking away,” Johnny warned him. Stupid LaRusso and his stupid words.

“No, you won’t. You’ve wanted this, haven’t you? My cock in your hands, in your mouth,” LaRusso pushed his luck. “Yeah, that’s right Johnny,” he continued, taking Johnny’s silence as a sign to run his mouth further. He bit into his lips as he smirked at him. “Come on, say that you wanted my cock all this time.”

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this,” Johnny finally responded. He put his hand over LaRusso’s chatty mouth, and LaRusso simply moaned in response, letting his heavy breath hit his hand on his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s much better. I should have just put my cock in there in the first place.” Johnny grinned, tightening the grip on LaRusso’s cock.

Larusso mumbled something in response into his hand, but he kept his hand on his mouth firmly as he continued to move his other hand over his cock. “Yeah, whatever you say, LaRusso.”

God, this mouthy asshole couldn’t even shut up with his mouth plugged. LaRusso’s desperate moans bled through his hand, but it made it more exciting for Johnny, seeing LaRusso react so helplessly to his ministrations, his cock leaking beads of precome.

He let go his hand on his mouth to put it on his head, running his fingers through his hair before bringing it down to his chin. “Yeah, LaRusso, you keep on moaning like a girl. God, just listen to yourself.”

“Are you enjoying this, Johnny?” Larusso spoke out, taking the momentary freedom granted by Johnny. His lips were glistening from him licking his lips as he spoke.

Johnny noticed that he was biting his lips as his head fell backwards, his brows furrowing with his half lidded eyes. It was real something, something that he could—

“Shut up, LaRusso” he responded, finding his body leaning in as he kissed him, pushing his legs open and stepping in closer towards him. Johnny’s eyes froze open, shocked that he was doing this—that he was kissing LaRusso. Larusso froze with his eyes open wide too, but he soon closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, letting Johnny take his mouth and pulling him in closer by the collar of his shirt.

Fuck it, he was going in too. If this was going to shut LaRusso up, he was all for it. He closed his eyes and kissed him back, surprised at how soft LaRusso’s mouth was, and how deftly he snuck his tongue into his mouth. He guessed he could finally understand what the girls saw in him as he felt LaRusso moaning softly into the kiss.

They parted to breathe, but Johnny couldn’t stop; he lowered his mouth towards Larussos skinny neck, tasting the salt on his skin as he nipped at his skin, feeling the heat on his lips. There was a subtle scent of _something_ behind his sweat that he couldn’t identify, and it made Johnny want to breathe it in even more. LaRusso smelled fucking delicious with his feet dangling down from the drawer, his hands in his shirt, his cock leaking and hard in his hand.

LaRusso gasped. “Oh god, Johnny—“

“Yeah, Larusso. Just like that.” Johnny mumbled into his neck, his voice low and seductive as he continued to move his hand.

LaRusso was bucking his hips desperately, clutching onto Johnny’s shirt. “Johnny, I— God—“

“What, LaRusso?”

He glared, getting the taste of his own medicine used right back at him. But he couldn’t keep his glare fixed on for longer because his eyes were fluttering close as his brows furrowed, feeling his climax so close.

“Oh fuck— god, Johnny,” LaRusso gasped with urgency as his fists dug in deeper into his shirt, and he was coming, sputtering his come onto Johnny’s hand and his shirt, his breath rough and heavy as he fell onto Johnny’s shoulders.

“Yeah, there we go,” he encouraged, stopping his hands only when LaRusso shivered from the overstimulation.

Larusso lifted his head at last and looked up to him, panting with soft laughter. “You satisfied now?”

“Hell yeah, I won this round,” Johnny said, letting out an amused smirk.

It was more satisfying than winning a round of karate match for sure.


End file.
